My Salvation
by JeffHardysGirlDXRKO
Summary: Galya is the sister of Gawain, Galahad, and Gareth. She is captured and sold in slavery. 10 years later she is reunited with her family and a knight that can save her from herself. Tristan/OC.
1. Prologue

Title:

Summary: Galya is the sister of Gareth, Gawain, and Galahad. She is taken and sold. She now works in the house of none other than Bishop Germanus. What happens when she is reunited with her brothers and she falls in love with a man who can save her from herself? Tristan/OC. Takes place before, during, and after the movie.

Cast: Galya, Gawain, Galahad, Gareth (mentioned), Tristan, Lancelot, Arthur, Dagonet, and Bors.

Author's Note: I do not own the King Arthur or any characters thereof. I only own Galya, Roman soldiers and nobles of my making, and other assorted people at the Wall or the surrounding area. This will contain the prologue and chapter one.

**Prologue**

Galya fought hard. She had done her best. She knew that. Her village had been saved but she had been taken and sold. She was now on her way to Rome which was one place she did not want to go. She had almost begged to be sent to Britain so she might then have a chance to escape to family and not into the wilderness. She didn't even know the name of the person who had bought her. Actually scratch that, she didn't care who had because she was just going to kill them eventually. Though she knew he must be important if he sent all of these soldiers to escort one little Sarmatian girl to Rome.

Within the next five weeks they arrived in Rome. She tried to see what it looked like. She'd heard stories about the city. She heard that it was the most beautiful and horrible city known to man. All she knew of it from the where she was was that it was loud and people were scurrying around. So at least she knew that there was life here. That it wasn't exactly cold and dead. Suddenly they stopped and two men were pulling her from the carriage. 'Oh wonderful.' She thought.

They dragged her into a house and there stood a Bishop. She looked him over once and immediately knew that her life was going to be hell. He stepped forward and looked her over and lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eye, "What is your name girl?"

"Galya" She said holding none of the confidence and defiance in her voice back.

The Bishop looked her over once more and then looked her dead in the eye, "Can you fight then, girl?" He asked.

She smiled wickedly and replied, "Of course I can fight, Bishop."

Then there was pain and spots began to form in front of her eyes. He'd hit her and he hit here hard. She couldn't remember one time before she'd been hit that hard. She grabbed her tightly to him and whispered menacingly into her ear, "You are my slave. You will call me master. I bought you because of your fighting skills. I am in need a personal body guard outside of the soldiers I have. You will serve me in this capacity. Also, I have been told what tribe you are from and I have been informed that you have brothers in Britain under Arthur Castus. If you even think about escaping or killing me I will send word to have them killed. Am I understood?"

Galya's blood drained from her face and she was trying to hold back tears. Her brothers were the only family that she had left and she would do anything for them but serving this Roman was going to be beyond torture for her. She pulled back from the grip of the Bishop and bowed her head. She would submit to him to save her family and to save herself, "I will serve you."


	2. The Shadow

Chapter 1: The Shadow

Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters from King Arthur from the movie or the myth. Though Tristan, Gawain, and Galahad are looking over my shoulder to make sure I don't besmirch their good names. I do own Galya though. She is of my creation.

Seven Knights sat atop the hill and looked down at the carriage rolling towards them, "The Bishop's carriage, as promised." Gawain said with a smile slowing forming on his face.

"Our freedom, Bors." Galahad said beaming.

"I can almost taste it." Bors said, smelling the air and turning to Dagonet.

"Your passage to Rome, Arthur." Galahad said earning a smile from the Commander.

While down below Galya sat on her horse riding next to the Bishop's carriage. She was humming to herself while scanning the area. She felt as though something was going to happen and she leaned down and whispered to her horse in her native tongue, "Protect me, great warrior."

Suddenly she felt eyes on her from afar and she looked up ahead of her and saw the Knights on the hill. She felt her heart crash to the ground as she saw that there were so few of them left. She scanned them a few times and said a silent prayer to her gods that her brothers were among them. Then she turned back to the tree line and tensed a little when she thought she saw something move within them. Her hand twitched and moved towards her sword as an arrow hit one of the Roman officers in front of her.

**Knight's POV**

Gawain looked down at the figure cloaked in black, "Who is that?" He asked himself.

"The stories call "it" The Shadow. Other stories say that she is the slave of the Bishop and his greatest warrior." Tristan said in response to the question he had heard Gawain ask.

"His greatest warrior is a woman?" Galahad asked surprised.

"A Sarmatian woman rumor has it." Tristan said looking down at the woman riding next to the carriage. He was actually looking forward to knowing if the stories were true or not.

He watched her closely and saw that she tensed and then looked around for any signs of trouble. Then he looked back at her and saw that she had drawn her sword and that one of the Romans had been hit. Not that he really cared what happened to the Roman but this girl was one of their own, "Woads." He said and the Knights rode into battle.

-End POV-

Galya knew that she couldn't fight all of the Woads by herself and they were picking the Romans off easily. Her only hope was the Knights who were still some yards off. The Knights fought their way down to help her. She was taking care of herself quite well but then she was hit. She then killed the Woad and jumped off her horse to meet them head on. The Knights moved in as well.

**Later**

Galya had disappeared and soon yelling could be heard from beside the carriage, "But sir, I need to see a healer." She stated with conviction and when the Knights came around to see what was going on they saw that she was bleeding from the gash on her thigh. When Gawain and Galahad came to see what was happening they stopped short as they recognized the girl they were looking at. Galahad started to walk forward but Gawain stopped him, "Later, little brother."

"I'm sure you can handle it yourself, girl," the Bishop said, "It doesn't look that bad."

She bowed her head and said, "Yes master." Then she tore a piece of her cloak off and wrapped the wound. She would not worry about it here.

Then she felt eyes on her back and realized that she was no longer covered and turned towards the Knights. She spotted Gawain and Galahad and in a moment of panic she pulled her hood back up and turned away. This confused both of them greatly but then it hit them that she was embarrassed about her current state and that she probably felt like she had let them down. To make her feel like everything was okay and they weren't passing judgment on her Gawain whispered her name and waited for a response from her. He could see her relax slightly and turn towards them, "I haven't been called by that name in many years, my dear little brother."

The Knights that heard her gasped and looked to Gawain and Galahad for an explanation. But they brushed them off and tried to go to their sister but the Bishop cut in, "Girl," he said, "You will ride ahead with the Knights now and we'll speak when we get to the Wall."

Galya nodded, "Yes Master." She said giving a worried look to her brothers. She knew she would be punished for even thinking about speaking to them without her master's permission but she had to. They were the only family she had left.

Galya and the Knights rode ahead of the Bishop's carriage and every step closer they got to the Wall the more worried she became. She didn't know what kind of punishment to expect from her master. He was so unpredictable. The only thing she knew is that he really liked causing others pain. But for a moment she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and rode up between Galahad and Gawain. They tried to speak to her but she only shook her head and said in a low voice, "Later."

So they rode in silence. But soon the Knights started talking amongst themselves and Galya took an interest in the conversations, "I don't like him, the Roman. If he is here to discharge us why doesn't he just give us our papers?" Galahad whined and looked to his sister like she would have an answer.

"Is this your happy face?" Gawain said smiling at Galahad, "Do you not know the Romans? They wouldn't scratch their asses without holding a ceremony." They all laughed and then Bors rode up.

"Why don't you kill him and then discharge yourself afterwards?" He asked in all seriousness.

Galya turned her head to hear her brother's response, "I don't kill for pleasure unlike some." He said half directing it at Galya and half directing it at Tristan who had ridden up beside Bors. Galya's heart broke at this comment. Her little brother thought her no better than a murderer. Then she looked over to Tristan who had begun to speak, "You should try it sometime. You might get a taste for it." He said nodding towards Galahad and Galya. Then he smiled a little and went back to whatever he was doing before. Her heart broke even more. This man that didn't even know her thought the same thing. But they had no idea what was really going on or just how broken she truly was.

Then Galya heard Galahad laugh, "No. No. No, as of tomorrow this will all just be a bad memory."

Galya shook her head but kept quiet. She wondered if her brother's would try to find some way to get her out of the Bishop's grasps and take her home with them or would they leave her. As of this moment she wasn't even sure they wanted her. But this was probably the last time that she was ever going to see her brother's so she was going to make the best of it no matter what happened.

As they arrived at the Wall, Galya rode up and stopped before the Bishop's carriage. She faintly heard Arthur offering him his room and the Bishop saying something along the lines of being tired. She laughed inwardly at this but in his good mood he turned to her and said, "I need to speak with you for a few minutes and then you may find a healer and spend time with the Knights."

Galya froze. She knew that "speaking with her" meant her being punished for her outburst earlier but she nodded and walked towards him. She stopped on her way over before Gawain and Galahad, "Give me ten minutes and then we'll speak."

They nodded to her and she then disappeared into Arthur's room with the Bishop.

She stood in the middle of the room waiting for whatever was going to happen next and then the Bishop came and stood in front of her, "You know better than to talk back to me, girl." He said smacking her and she turned back to him. Her face was unreadable but the Bishop knew it was just a smokescreen. He had broken her but the one thing he could not get her to do was convert and that made her his most hated possession.

"I think that a good lashing would teach you to hold your tongue but I'm going to need you in good health." He said smacking her again, "Good health but a little black and blue never slowed you down."

He had beaten her until he felt she had learned her lesson. When he was satisfied he let her go and join the Knights but now she was terrified to show her face to them. She knew that she needed a healer. So she pulled on her cloak, pulled up the hood to cover her face, and went off to look for one. When she walked outside she remembered the direction she saw the Knights go and followed their steps. When she rounded the corner into the Fort she saw Gawain and Galahad waiting for her, "Perfect."

"Sister. Welcome to Hadrian's Wall." Galahad said throwing his arms around her, smiling.

At that moment Galya knew that her brothers really wanted her and that she would be okay now but she had to get to a healer, "Galahad, I love you little brother but my leg is killing me and I need to find a healer." She said.

"Come then, sister. Dagonet, a fellow Knight is a healer and he'll fix that right up for you." Gawain said walking forward to take his sister's hand.

"Thank you little brothers." She said walking with them.

On the way there she wanted to ask them about Gareth but she now knew in her heart that he was dead and finding out how it happened wouldn't bring him back. When they got to Dagonet's room Gawain knocked on the door, "Dag, my sister is in need of your healing expertise."

When Dagonet opened the door, Galya looked up at him and her hood fell. She tried to pull it back up before they saw her face but it was too late. Dagonet had pulled her into his room and Gawain and Galahad were right behind them, "Why?" Galahad managed to say.

"I talked back." She said with a shrug, "He saves the whipping for when I refuse to convert."

They all looked at her in shock, "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me?"

Dag went about cleaning her face and her leg and then went about wrapping them up. When he was finished he offered her his hand and said, "I'll show you to a room where you can get cleaned up and talk to your brothers."

Galya smiled up at the man. She hadn't been treated with this much kindness in many years and the Knights were the only ones she knew that weren't going to expect her to do anything for them. After Dag showed her to an empty room, she walked inside, thanked him and waited for her brothers to come in, "Galya," Gawain said concerned, "what happened to you?"

Galya turned towards her brothers and tried to come up with an answer but all she could do was break down. She crumbled to the floor crying. Gawain and Galahad rushed to her side and held her as she cried. They weren't used to being in this position because Galya was the one that practically raised them.

"The village was attacked. We pushed them back and everyone was okay. I went out the next day to make sure they were gone and then I was captured and sold in Rome. I have disgraced our family." Was all she got out as she cried more.

"You haven't disgraced anyone, sister." Gawain said holding her to him. Galahad just hugged her.

When she stopped crying they looked at her and she smiled at them. She was home. Her brothers would take care of her. That was all she needed. Then there was a knock at the door, "Gawain, Galahad, we need to go to the Fortress Hall. Bring the girl with you." Lancelot said.

"We're on our way." Gawain replied.

He looked at Galya who just smiled at him, "Thank you." She said getting up and brushing herself off.

As they walked out of the room and into the Fortress Hall, Gawain, Galahad, and Galya were laughing and talking. When they entered the Hall the Knights looked up at the trio. Gawain led her over to a seat, "This was Gareth's seat. You can sit here." He said pulling the chair out for her.

She sat down and a frown formed on her face. She could feel him here in this spot. It was his until the day he died and it seemed that it was still his even after. She said a quick prayer to the gods for him and then looked around the table. Five pairs of eyes were looking at her and she quickly put her head down. Then she turned to Gawain and asked loud enough for everyone to hear, "How did he die?"

Gawain looked at her and then sighed, "He was killed in an attack on a village. Woads had moved south and we went to force them away. He was dragged off his horse and beheaded."

Galya just nodded not knowing what to say or how to process the information. But she soon gathered herself and said, "I would like to visit his grave sometime so I can say goodbye." She nodded and looked around the table, "You can stop looking at me like I'm going to bite."

This made most of the Knights laugh but Lancelot just replied, "Oh lady you can bite me if you wish."

Galya looked at him, "What is your name dear Knight?"

"Lancelot, my lady." He said smiling at her.

"Well Lancelot first off I'm not a lady. My name is Galya. Secondly if you want to wake up tomorrow with a certain part of your anatomy still attached I suggest you don't try wooing me like a common wench. Thirdly, you are not the kind of man I am interested in." She said laughing and Lancelot's face turned bright red.

"Well it seems your sister can tame even Lancelot." Bors said, laughing and raising his glass to her.

She nodded in return and they all sat talking for a while. Then Arthur came in and looked around the table at his Knights and then his eyes landed on Galya, "Lady it is a pleasure to have you at our table. My name is Arthur." He said smiling at her.

She nodded to him and replied, "My name is Galya."

**Later**

The door opened and Horton stepped through it, "His Eminence, Bishop Naius Germanius." He said looking at the Round Table.

Then the Bishop walked through the door and looked shocked at what he saw but gained his composure and walked to sit near Arthur.

Horton had backed up towards Jols and asked, "A Round Table? What sort of evil is this?"

"Arthur says for men to be men they must first be equal." He said shrugging the man off as he walked back through the door.

The meeting went by as a blur to Galya but she perked up when she heard the part about Saxons.

"Saxons only claim what they kill." Lancelot said looking around at his brothers and Galya.

"And only kill everything." Gawain said taking his sisters hand.

"So you're just going to leave the land to the Woads and I have risked my life for nothing." Galahad said looking furious.

Galya grabbed his hand and tried to calm him down. He looked down at her and then back at the Bishop who had just opened a box with their papers in it, "Your papers with safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire and I even have papers for Galya. I am no longer in need of you. But first I need to speak with your Commander in private." He said looking around and sneering at Galya. She knew he was up to something in that moment.

"We have no secrets here." Arthur said.

Then Lancelot slammed his cup on the table, "Come, lets leave Roman business to Romans." He said as he moved towards the door.

**Later that night**

All the Knights and Galya were drinking at the tavern. She had never thought that she would be freed and now it looked like it would happen. She was so happy and she talked with the Knights and had fun for the first time in a long time.

Then it happened. Arthur came to them telling them that before their freedom could be granted that had to go on one more mission and that the Bishop requested that Galya go with them. She couldn't say no. She was still his slave. In the morning she would be going with her brothers on their most dangerous mission.


	3. Long Live The Innocent

**Chapter 2: Long Live the Innocent**

**Author's Note**: I still do not own King Arthur, the movie or the myth. Tristan, Gawain and Galahad would like to inform my readers that they think I did well.

**Author's Note 2**: There seems to be a few things I need to clear up. In this story Gareth, if he were still alive would be 28 years old. Galya, the second born, would be 26. Gawain is 25 and Galahad is 23. I'm making Tristan 29. The rest of the Knights and Arthur are between the ages of 26 and 30.

Thank yous:

**Midnight Wolf-94**: Thank you for reviewing the story. Yeah, Galya is an interesting character. The way I have the story right now, she fits in quite nicely and in a way I didn't even expect.

**ArcherMusician**: When I watched the movie the first thing I thought about the Bishop was that he looked like a creeper and he would totally buy a 16 year old girl to be a slave. Also, in my opinion he is cruel and not just emotionally. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter as well.

Galya slipped into the darkness as the reality of the situation began to hit the Knights. All the yelling and the betrayed look in their eyes made her heart ache and she was so sadden that her brothers had to bare this. She wanted to let her sadness out but she put on her mask and marched back to her room and began packing. She thought about everything that had happened over and over and nothing made sense to her. She was used to the Bishop playing with her life but she was not going to allow him to play with the lives of her brothers. She sighed. What was she thinking? She had to let him play with them. She was his slave. She had no power.

She had finished packing and her weapons were cleaned. She needed something to do. She had never been able to sleep the night before a mission. She always had to keep busy. Her theory was that she would get enough sleep when the gods finally graced her with death. She decided to take a walk around the fort. She walked out of her room and then walked to the stables. She didn't know why she ended up here but decided that brushing her horse would give her something to do. When she entered she heard Lancelot talking to Arthur, "To get passed the Woads in the North is insanity." Lancelot yelled.

Galya slipped into the shadows and listened to the rest of the conversation. She wanted to tell Lancelot that it would be okay and that she was sorry for what happening to them. She stepped further back into the darkness when Lancelot stormed out. She tried to remember invisible to him but he saw and just looked at her and nodded to her and left.

She let out a sigh and walked out of the darkness and walked over to Arthur, "What are my orders?" She said standing in front of him.

Arthur looked at her and shook his head, "You and my men shouldn't even have to do this. I would give my life for all of you."

"Arthur just give me my orders. I don't do well with apologies and I'm guessing neither do your men." Galya said guarding herself against feeling any of the emotions she was feeling at the moment. She didn't want them to come out as she spoke. So she made her voice sound like steal and Arthur visibly shook, "The orders?"

"We leave at first light. Be here." He said.

She nodded and walked over to her horse, "You don't mind if I spend some time in here do you?" She said picking up a brush and looking over to Arthur.

"No. Spend as much time as you need." Arthur said as he watched her start to brush her horse.

He stepped over to his horse and listened to her sing to herself about her homeland in her native tongue. She was brushing her horse and seemed to be pushing everything that happened out of her mind for as long as she could. When she felt eyes on her she looked over and nodded at Arthur, "Is something wrong?"

"No. No. I was just listening." Arthur said as she smiled at him.

"Well, I'm done here." Was all she said as she walked out of the stable leaving Arthur to his thoughts.

Galya walked around the fort until she came to a staircase that led up to the battlements. She looked out at the land surrounding them and didn't even notice that Tristan was standing there looking at her, "This is not a place where you should be out by yourself." Tristan said stepping forward.

Galya jumped and turned to face him, "Where in the name of the gods did you come from?"

Tristan grinned slightly and walked up to her, "I've been here all this time Galya." He said.

Her hearted jumped in her chest. 'What the hell? 'She thought as she tried to keep her emotions in check. 'It's just because of everything going on. I don't have feelings for anyone. I will NEVER have feelings for anyone.'

Tristan looked at the woman in front of him. He could now see the resemblance between her and her brothers. She had hair like Gawain's except its black like Gareth's. She was tall and had blue eyes which none of her brothers had. He looked closer and noticed that around her pupil there was a dark brown circle. He didn't even understand why he was paying this much attention to the girl.

"Do you hate me?" She whispered.

The question surprised him and he didn't even know where to begin answering it, "No." Was all he said.

"Do my brothers?" She asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"How could they hate you? They know this isn't your fault. They also know your freedom rides on this mission too." He said getting right into her face. "If anything they're more terrified for you. You're all they got once they're free men."

She just nodded, "They're afraid of losing me?" She said looking at him. She was very afraid of losing her brothers. She'd already lost one to this gods forsaken island and now she just wanted to be with the remaining ones, "I'm afraid of losing you all." She said looking away from him and starting to walk away. She couldn't believe everything she was feeling right now. How could someone so quiet, so unnerving be making everything she was feeling come out of her? It was like he had cast some kind of spell with his eyes. She had to go before she said anything else.

Tristan followed her with his eyes until she disappeared from his sight. He made a mental note that he had to find out more about this woman and went back to his watch. Galya went to find her brothers. She needed them right now and she guessed they probably needed her.

When she rounded the corner she ran into Dagonet. She tried to avoid him and keep walking but he stopped her, "Galya, your brothers went to your room looking for you." He said stepping in front of her so she would look at him.

She kept her eyes on the ground and tried to get around him again. When he went to stop her she said, "If they are looking for me I must go to them. I don't want to keep them waiting."

He nodded and let her pass. She walked to her room and saw that her brothers were waiting outside her door, "Gawain. Galahad." She said as she approached them.

"Where have you been? Lancelot said he saw you in the stable but we went by there and you weren't there. Where did you go? You shouldn't be running around here by yourself." Gawain said.

"I was talking with Tristan if you must know." Galya said opening the door to her room and ushered them in, "And I'm back now so you can stop worrying."

"What do you mean you were talking with Tristan?" Galahad asked surprised.

"I ran into him while I was walking about the place," She said, "Now why are you here?"

"We had a question to ask you," Gawain said, "We wanted to know if you had even an inkling about this?"

Galya looked up at both of them and shook her head. She couldn't form the words but she had to make them know she didn't have any idea. Gawain and Galahad realized how uncomfortable she looked and walked over to her. They took her into their arms and held her tightly afraid of losing her. She felt so loved and she felt safe for the first time in ten years. When she yawned, Gawain and Galahad helped her get into bed and she reached out to them, "Goodnight dear brothers."

**The Next Morning**

Galya woke to a knock at her door, "Who is it?" She said sleepily.

"Lancelot. I was told to wake you. We leave in an hour." He said.

and grabbed her weapons and ran to the stables. When she got there she saw Galahad cantering around the stable, Gawain and Bors were sharpening their weapons and Tristan was studying his dagger. When she came into view they all stopped and looked at her, "Morning." Was all she said as she went over to tack her horse. She didn't want to talk to anyone that morning because everyone's tensions were running high and she was sure that she would snap at someone.

She started singing to her horse as she was tacking it. All the Knights looked over at her and listened to her song. She was singing about the mountains. Gawain and Galahad knew how much she loved the mountains. She sang about them sadly remembering what they looked like with every word.

Then as she finished Lancelot and Arthur walked in. The tension in the room grew even higher. Everyone felt even more at unease. Then the Bishop and Horton walked in behind them and behind them, Dagonet. He brushed the shoulder of the Bishop and Galya sucked in a breath. When she saw that nothing happened she let it out. Then her master spoke, "To represent the Holy Court Horton will also be accompanying you on your journey." He said scanning all of the Knights.

Arthur nodded, "Jols, get him a horse."

Galya chuckled lowly. She had seen Horton on a horse once and it was certainly funny. She then back her horse out of the stall and mounted, joining her brother in his canter. Her brother actually smiled at her but she knew that things were about to get worse.

Soon they were heading out towards the North. Galya had only fought the Woads once. Her brothers and her people had fought them almost every day for the past 15 years. She saw them as her enemy now too since she now knew how they killed her brother, Gareth. She wanted to avenge his death somehow.

**Later that Night**

They had ridden for several hours and the sun was beginning to set. Arthur decided that they had ridden far enough for that day and they stopped to make camp. They dismounted their horses and went on doing tasks to set up camp. Then Bors complained that he was hungry and Galya said that she would cook. They were all happy that they would not have to eat another one of the Knights cooking.

After they ate it decided to rain. Galya sighed, "This island must know I hate the rain."

The Knights laughed and Gawain then said, "I can't wait to get off this bloody island. If it's not raining, it's snowing. If it's not snowing, it's foggy."

"And that's just the summer." Lancelot added at the end and Galya laughed.

Then Lancelot asked Bors if he was going to take Vanora and his bastards with him when he was free.

"I was trying to avoid that decision by getting killed," he said and the Knights laughed and Galya turned to face away from them, "Dagonet, she wants to get married and give the children names."

"Women," Tristan interjected and everyone including Galya looked at him, "The children already have names don't they?" He asked looking over at Bors.

Galya didn't stay to hear the rest of the conversation. She would give anything to have a husband and have children and be a normal woman. They watched her leave and Tristan got up to follow her, "Galya?"

"What?" She said. Her voice cracking.

Tristan knew she was crying even though he couldn't see it.

"I want to be left alone, Tristan. And don't tell my brothers that I'm crying. I don't need them making a fuss over me." She said walking away from him.

He watched her walk away and then went back to join the other Knights. When he got back he saw Gawain and Galahad look at him. He shook his head and then went to lie down. Soon Galya came back to the camp with a smile on her face. She took out a blanket from her bag and then wrapped her cloak around her tightly and went to bed.

Later in the night she heard Gawain and Galahad make beds near hers and she smiled. Her family was with her and nothing, not even the events of the next couple of days was going to make her regret feeling this way.

The next morning they awoke and got an early start. Galya rode between her brothers and soon they were coming up on a Roman estate. Galya blinked a few times and then it came into view. She thought that it reminded her of her prison at home. Though the Bishop's palace was much bigger.

As they rode up the guards closed the gate and the next leg of the adventure was about to begin.


	4. Freedom's Just Another Word

Chapter 3: Freedom's Just Another Word for Nothing Left To Lose….

Author's Note: I still don't own King Arthur in any capacity. If I did I wouldn't be broke and I could pay for school. In this chapter Galya will be playing the role of mother and warrior.

Galya pulled the hood to her cloak tighter around her face. She was putting on her mask again. She was now "The Shadow" again. She was going to keep herself distant from everything. She couldn't deal with Romans. They made her stomach churn and her mind reel. Everything about them made her sick. They had made her the way she was and told her that she was nothing and that she was lucky they had left her live. Her master had even told her once that she didn't have even the slightest right to her own life. Her life belonged to him. He could do with her whatever he wanted.

She had to be thankful though. He never touched her, indecently and never allowed such a thing to happen to her. She had never been with anyone so when she gained her freedom she was still an honorable prospect for marriage. Though if she ended up marrying a Knight, she knew that they would understand. She cursed herself inwardly. Why was she thinking about marriage and children when they were on a mission? She wondered if the conversation last night really had that much of an effect on her.

She snapped out of her trance and saw that there was a Roman man talking to Arthur, "Alecto is my son and everything we have is here on the land given to us by the Pope of Rome." He man said making it very clear that he had no intention of leaving.

Galya rode closer to Arthur and stared down at the man. He looked up wide eyed. So he did know who she was. She smiled under her hood and then Lancelot spoke, "Well you're about to give it to the Saxons." He said looking over at Galya.

"Then Rome will send an Army." The man said losing his confidence.

"They have us. We leave as soon as you are ready." Arthur said.

"I refuse to leave." The man said.

Galya moved forward again and stared down at the man, "I suggest you start packing now or I may have to convince you to do it in other ways." She said and everyone could hear the malice in her voice.

Gawain and Galahad rode up next to their sister and Gawain put his hand on her arm to try and calm her down.

"I will make sure your master knows of this. You will pay with your life for speaking to me that way."

Galya laughed. She knew the Bishop didn't care what happened to this man or his wife as long as he got Alecto, "Hush old man. Germanius doesn't care what happens to you let alone what I say to you. He only wants your son. That is all he cares about." She said trying to maintain her calm the best she could.

Then she heard Arthur say something about the Knights being hungry and the man sent his wife to get them food. Then Arthur saw a sight that made him seethe. He saw an old man chained up. He went over and asked why the man was being punished and Ganis told him that he was a village elder that had "defied" the man, Marius, by asking that they be able to keep more of the food that they planted.

Galya shook her head. They had a right to live. They had a right to nourish their bodies. They had a right to be treated like human beings. After Arthur had cut the man down, Galya dismounted her horse and went over to him and pulled out a blanket. She had the villagers help her get him on to the blanket and she looked him over, "He'll live. Get him loaded onto one of the carts. Be gentle." She said as she walked back over to her horse.

Galya didn't understand why she was feeling pity for these people. She had seen hell she had been put into conditions worse than this back in Rome. She thought that maybe she was pitying them because she knew how it felt. She knew what it was like to be hopeless. But now she had the Knights and they were taking care of her. She was starting to have hope again. Hope that things on the other side of this mission were better.

Just then something caught her eye. Dagonet was off his horse and kicking in a door. She went over to see what was going on. When the door finally opened she couldn't see anything. She walked up behind Gawain who was entering the building. He tried to tell her to stay where she was but she gave him a look that suggested that she was going no matter what he said.

When they reached the bottom of the staircase a horrid smell reached their noses. It was the smell of death. There was no denying that. Galya crinkled her nose and walked forward behind her brother. Then two monks appeared, "Who are these defilers of the Lord's temple?" One of the monks asked.

Galya scoffed. So they thought this was the work of God. She didn't know much about Christians but if Arthur considered himself a Christian and he was a really good person, their God must not want them to hurt others, "Well seeing as I don't believe in your God I don't believe I am defiling anything." Galya said looking the man in the eyes.

Then Arthur asked to see if any of them were still alive. Dagonet walked over to some cages and found a little boy that was still alive and right next to him a little girl. She had black hair and blue eyes like Galya. Galya quickly stepped forward and took the girl from Dagonet. When she looked at her, Galya wanted to cry. This girl couldn't have been older than five and she was being tortured by monks. Galya carried her back up to the surface and held her tightly as she yelled for someone to bring her water. She held the girl in her arms as Galahad brought her water.

The little girl in her arms tried to speak to her and she just told her to stay silent, "Rest now little one. Everything is okay now. I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you." Galya said loading the girl into one of the carriages with Lucan and Guinevere. Dagonet, Galya, and the Roman man's wife worked on healing the three, "Gawain, take Galen (her horse) with you. Take good care of him." Galya said.

Gawain nodded and took the horse by the reins. The little girl in Galya's arms fell asleep and she held her closely to her. Galya felt anger throughout her whole body. She wanted to kill Marius for treating people like this. She wanted him to suffer the way he made this little girl suffer. Dagonet looked over at Galya who was rocking the little girl in her arms. He had never seen her off the battlefield nor had he seen her interact with anyone other than the Knights. She looked like a mother holding her own child. He smiled at her slightly. She looked up at him and nodded,  
"I've always wanted children. I practically raised my brothers on my own. Our mother withdrew from everyone when our father died. So I had three very active boys to take care of. I knew I'd be a great mother." She said finally laying the girl down in the furs and covering her up.

Dag smiled at her, "I'm sure one day you will be a great mother." He said. "If you can raise Gareth, Gawain, and Galahad by yourself I am sure of it."

Galya laughed. She and Dag got along great. He was like another brother to her. Then she looked up to see Tristan riding behind them. She smiled to herself and looked to Dag, "I think I'm going to ride for a while. Have someone get me if she wakes up."

He nodded and she jumped out of the cart. Tristan starred down at her. He nodded to her, "Need a ride?" He asked. He was surprised that he even asked her.

She simply nodded as he put his hand down for her to grab. He pulled her up and she settled behind him putting her arms around his waist, "Thank you."

What she couldn't see was the hint of a smile that graced his face. She leaned against him and held on tightly as he kicked the horse into a canter. He rode with her until they caught up with Gawain and Galya transferred to her own horse.

Gawain looked from her to Tristan and gave Tristan a look that warned him that Galya was in fact his sister and that he should not hurt her. She laughed at her brother, "Gawain, I know you're my brother but if Tristan wants to give me a ride, he can."

Gawain smiled. He knew now that his sister had a thing for the scout. Tristan made her curious. He knew Tristan and his sister were pretty much the same. Each of them enjoyed being a warrior and cared fiercely about those that they loved. He knew that there was a possibility that Tristan and Galya had the same feelings for each other but that neither would act on them without a push because they both valued their personal freedom.

Soon the Knights and Galya were surrounding Arthur after a long day of traveling, "We'll take cover in those trees." Arthur said.

Tristan looked at his bird and asked, "Want to go out again?"

The bird flew off and they all watched after it. Then they began to get the caravan ready to stop for the night. Once Galya had some time she went back to the wagon to check on the little girl. The rest of the Knights besides Dag were around the fire, eating when she left. When she got the wagon the little girl was wide awake. Galya got into the wagon and the girl flew into her arms. Galya held her close and rocked her gently, "You don't have to be afraid now. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. I promise."

The girl looked up at her and tried to smile. She held on tightly to Galya and put her head on her chest. Galya looked down and spoke, "What is your name, young one?"

"Niamh." The girl said.

Galya had never heard a name like that before. It sounded beautiful. Then Galya looked down at the girl, "I'm Galya. I'm from Sarmatia. Where you from?"

"Hibernia," the girl said, "I'm hungry."

Galya nodded and grabbed the blanket and wrapped the girl up in it and picked her up. She then jumped out of the carriage and walked with the girl and walked over to the fire. When she sat down next to Gawain he looked over at her, "Gawain." She said stealing some of his food from him and sharing it with Niamh.

When Gawain tried to talk to Galya, Niamh curled up closer to her, "Her name is Niamh. She's from Hibernia," she said holding her close, "You don't have to be afraid of them dear one. They won't hurt you."

Gawain chuckled when the girl looked up at him through the spot between Galya's arm and the blanket. She pointed to herself and said, "Niamh."

"I'm Gawain," he said then he looked over at Galahad and pointed, "This is Galahad. The one next to him is Lancelot. Next to him is Tristan. Then we have Bors and Dagonet and over there is Arthur."

Niamh nodded and ate the food she had been given. The Knights looked at Galya and this whole other side she was showing. Dag had always been the one that was kind but the only side most of them had seen of Galya was cold and hard. Now she was smiling and Niamh wanted to hear a story. Galya nodded and told her a story that she had told to her brothers many times when they were little. The story had been pasted down in her tribe for generations. She told it in a longing way and her brothers, as they all were now, listened, longing to go home. When she finished, Galya looked down and saw that Niamh had fallen asleep. She smiled and made sure she was comfortable as she spoke with her brothers, "Sister, you look so peaceful with a child in your arms." Galahad said smiling.

"I've always wanted children of my own but I never thought I'd ever get the chance," she said looking at the sleeping child in her arms, "she may not be mine but I'm going to raise her like she is."

"Do you want to have your own too?" Galahad asked.

"I want as many children as the gods will bless me with. I also hope they choose to bless me with a good husband as well," She shook her head, "Why am I telling you all this?" She laughed.

**Tristan's POV**

It was a beautiful sound, Galya's laugh. He studied her and how she was with the child. If he wanted a wife, he would want one like Galya. She could take care of herself and she was devoted and loyal. She cared for the girl in her arms though she wasn't of her blood. I could see myself being able to one day being like that. One day when all of this life is in the past. He also envied her. She was a warrior same as him and she could so easily slip into the role of parent. When she said she wanted children and a husband I knew that she wanted this life to be over just as much as all of us did, if not more. But I don't understand what I am feeling for her. I don't understand this feeling.

_End POV_

Galya stood and bid all the Knights a good night and went to put Niamh to bed. Then she went to sit near the bank of the lake they were by. She gazed out into the water and didn't even notice when Gawain and Galahad came to sit by her.

"Did the Roman Bishop do anything to you that we should know about? Did he touch you indecently or let anyone?" Gawain asked.

"No," She shook her head and continued to stare out across the water, "He didn't touch me. He never let anyone touch me. I'm as pure as the day I was born I assure you."

Gawain nodded. Galahad had his arms around her. She leaned into him and she felt safe. She had been afraid for ten years. She had been afraid that she would never see her family again and that she would never be able to be a wife and mother. She remembered when she didn't want these things. She remembered that when she was in Sarmatia and her Uncle had tried to marry her off she flat out refused to do it. Then after a few years of being a slave and seeing the women walking around with their children, she wanted them badly. She also wanted to know what it was like to be touched by a man in a loving way. A way that she had never known and feared she never would.

In her mind at that moment, Tristan was touching her. She was writhing with pleasure under him. She wanted to know what that felt like in real life. She wanted Tristan to take her. She wanted him to let her know what it felt like to be loved or at least what it felt like to lie with a man. She was 26 summers old and she was still as pure as freshly fallen snow.

She shook her head to rid herself of thoughts about the scout. She knew she liked him. He had a way about him that made her feel that it was alright to be the way they were. It was okay to be closed and cold. But that night on the Wall she saw something in Tristan's eyes. Something she had long forgotten you could feel. He felt hurt, betrayed, and he was angry. Though he hid it well, Galya had always read people like a book. She knew what he was feeling and she had a feeling he knew everything that she was as well. But most of all Tristan made her curious and Galahad and Gawain will attest to the fact that once she was curious, Galya always followed her curiosity to the end of the puzzle. Tristan was now her puzzle and she would figure him out.

"Galya." Someone said and Galya, Gawain, and Galahad turned towards the voice. Galya looked at the person and thought, 'think of the scout and apparently he really does appear.'

"Yes Tristan?" Galya asked as she smiled up at him.

"I was going to scout and I wanted to know if you would accompany me?" Tristan asked looking back at her.

She heard Gawain and Galahad laugh and Galya looked to her brothers, "Did they put you up to this?" She asked looking back up at Tristan.

He smiled and nodded, "Yes the Pup and Gawain put me up to this."

She nodded, "I'll go." Was all she said as she got up from her spot on the ground. Then she turned to her brothers, "You two can clean up dinner."

They groaned and then laughed while Galya went to get her weapons and her horse. Then she and Tristan rode out. She kept pace with Tristan perfectly. She enjoyed having someone near her that did things the way she did. It made her feel normal. She and Tristan then stopped and went to scout the area. Tristan was as quiet as the grave but Galya moved like a shadow. The other Knights said Tristan was a shadow but he marveled at the way she moved. She moved quietly and swiftly across the ground until she stopped in front of Tristan. There was no one around at the moment. If there were they had all made camp for the night and no one was going to be attacking anyone's camp. Tristan gazed down at the woman in front of him and he felt an overwhelming urge to kiss her.

Galya looked up at Tristan and felt the need to do the same. But she restrained herself and waited to see if anything would happen. Then she felt bark on her back and realized Tristan had her against the tree. She looked at her face and she smiled a wicked smile that told him everything he wanted to know. She wanted him. Then he leaned in and kissed her.

Author's Note 2: The name Niamh is pronounced "nee +iv" or "neev" It is the name of the daughter of a great Irish King who married a great Irish Knight. Next chapter we find out how our newly formed couple defeat those Saxons before heading back to camp. We may also find out how Galya ends up maybe, just maybe saving a Knights life.


	5. Define Your Meaning of War

Chapter 4: Define Your Meaning of War

Author's Note: I still don't own King Arthur in any capacity. This chapter will focus mainly on Tristan and Galya. It will follow the same events as the books with a few exceptions. Like maybe one of our favorite Knights lives…..just maybe.

Galya's mind ran wild when Tristan kissed her and she felt an unfamiliar heat spreading throughout her body. She could feel the heat spread between her legs and she pressed closer to Tristan. She pulled back and fell against the tree. She pulled Tristan closer, lifting a leg to his waist. Tristan immediately started nipping and kissing her neck. She let out a moan and ran her hands down his chest. Then Tristan pulled back and away from Galya. It wasn't that he didn't want Galya. The gods knew he wanted her badly but they couldn't make love in the woods like animals. He had heard what she said about having never been touched when she was talking to her brothers and he didn't want to take her virtue anywhere other than his bed. He wouldn't treat her like some common whore.

Galya looked down slightly embarrassed about what had come over them. They were on a scouting mission in the woods and they were rubbing up against each other like animals in heat. She stepped away to straighten herself out when Tristan came up behind her. He put his hand on her shoulder, "Look at me."

Galya turned and looked him in the eye. Her eyes told him everything he wanted to know. She knew they had gone too far out here in the woods. She shook her head. She knew Tristan wanted her as much as she wanted him. She inwardly berated herself. She would have let Tristan take her in the forest.

"Tristan, I want you. The gods know I do. I…I wanted to…" She tried to get out before Tristan stopped her.

"I want you as well but not out here. Not like this. I want to make love to you as a free man in my bed. I want to make sure that it is a comfortable for you as possible. I want to make the first time you lie with me perfect." He said. He'd never said anything like that to anyone. He wanted her to be his only. He wanted her to give him children and be his wife. But he knew that if he wanted to marry her she would have to be free and he would have to ask Gawain and Galahad for her hand. He groaned at the thought. Yes, they told him he was allowed to take their sister scouting with him but they would go all overprotective brothers on his ass if they found out that he almost fucked her brains out.

Galya heard Tristan groan and was at his side in a minute, "We don't have to tell them you know."

Tristan snorted. He couldn't believe that she could read his mind like that. She was him. They were meant for each other. He pulled her close to him, "I will if I plan on making you my wife once we are free."

Galya stared forward, "If he actually frees me. I've been his slave for ten years Tristan. I know him well. He plays with everyone's lives. Mine especially. He loves to see me suffer," She said pulling his arms around her and then it hit her, "Wait, Tristan, you want to marry me?"

His only answer was the kiss he laid on the top of head. She curled up into him and they sat enjoying the night together.

**The Next Morning**

Galya awoke to the sound of someone moving around a few feet away. She could still feel Tristan behind her. She opened her eyes and saw 11 Saxons coming towards them. She jumped up and grabbed her sword and went from tree to tree to get closer to them. When they were close enough to her she stepped and swung upward and killed the first Saxon she came in contact with. Then all of them turned to face her. She stood ready to defeat all of them. Then one fell in front of her. Tristan stood behind him. She smiled wickedly at Tristan and went to work on the Saxons. Soon all the Saxons lay dead on the ground. Galya smiled wickedly at the bodies around her. Tristan scanned the area once and saw that there were no more, "That was foolish. You could've been killed."

"Well I wasn't and we need to go warn the others. We need to move." Galya said.

Tristan just nodded. He was worried about her yes but he was damn proud of her as well. She killed 7 of them single handedly. Then he heard a sound and then a scream. He turned and saw Galya with an arrow sticking of her leg. He ran to her, picked her up, and threw her on his horse. Then he got on behind her and whistled for her horse to follow.

When he got back a question was yelled at him before he could be seen, "Four." He said.

"Not a bad start to the day." Bors said.

"I killed seven." Galya stated as she started to slip off the horse. Tristan grabbed her and held her steady.

"Tristan, I don't feel so good." She whispered.

"That's because you've lost a lot of blood." He said holding her.

"Tristan, what happened?" Gawain said grabbing his sister and pulling her down.

"Saxons. They're close. We need to move." He said moving to help get the camp moving.

He took one last look at Galya who was arguing with her brothers and Dagonet about just letting her rip the arrow out and wrap it until they got back to the wall. Tristan knew she was lucky. The arrow didn't hit the bone so if she could get it out and stitched she would be fine. Then he heard another argument, "Gawain, I'm fine. I can ride and I can fight if I have too. I've fought with worse than this. I can do it. Don't try to stop me." She said breaking the arrow at one end and then pulling both side out. He could hear her scream of pain. Next thing he knew she was getting her leg wrapped and then she was on her horse. She still looked like she was going to fall off but if she said she was going to help none of them would be able to stop her.

Tristan had gone ahead on Arthur's orders but ordered Galya to stay with the group. She didn't argue because as she opened her mouth to say something she slipped off the horse. Gawain and Galahad picked her up and put her in one of the carriages with Guinevere, "You make sure she doesn't leave this carriage no matter how much she screams about it." Gawain said looking at her.

**A While Later**

They came to a frozen river. They could hear the drums closing in on them and they could hear Galya complaining that she felt well enough to ride now. Soon though her wish was coming true because they had to get out of the carriages to cross the ice. She grabbed her horse from Ganis and limped up to be with the Knights. Gawain, Galahad, and Tristan all looked at her with worried expressions, "I'm fine you overprotective lot. I promise."

They started to walk across the lake. Galya stayed very close to Tristan who had one arm around her waist and one hand holding onto his horse. He eyed her very closely to make sure she didn't fall. His eye caught a glimpse of her leg. It seemed that the bandage would need to be replaced when they crossed the river. Then they heard the Saxon drums come closer. They all looked at each other. Arthur looked at them, "Knights?"

"I'm tired of running and these Saxons are so close behind my ass is hurting." Bors said.

"It would be nice to get a look at the bastards." Galahad said looking from Arthur to Galya.

"Here, Now."

Galya looked at Tristan. She would fight beside him and her brothers. There was no question, "I'm in. You'll need an extra bow." She said.

Arthur nodded. Gawain and Galahad couldn't argue with her. They would need her help. Tristan and Galya were helping getting bows and arrows. Arthur was arguing with Ganis and Alecto about why they weren't allowed to fight. Guinevere stayed with them giving them nine bows in all. They all lined up waiting for the Saxons. Galya stood between Tristan and Galahad. She took a deep breath as the Saxons came into view.

She looked at them eyes narrowed. She wanted to kill each of them. She wanted them to die horribly so she could get back to the wall and be with Tristan. She wanted him to touch her, kiss her, to be in her. She shook the thought from her head and concentrated on the Saxons. When she looked up she saw an arrow land on the ice and slide towards them. She smiled. Sarmartians could do better than that. They made bows to shoot long distances. Then she heard Arthur order Tristan and Galahad to fire, "I think they're waiting for an invitation."

"We're too far out of range." Guinevere protested.

"Not for us, my dear." Galya said.

As she said it she watched her little brother and the man she loved release their arrows and watched them land in the chest of several Saxons. Then they were ordered to fire at them and make them cluster. The battle continued until they saw that the ice was not going to break and they had to prepare for combat. Galya fell back and pick up her sword. When she looked over she could see Dagonet fighting within himself to stay where he was. She knew what he was going to do. She could see if as if it had already happened and she wasn't going to let it. When she saw him pick up his ax and head out onto the ice she was already heading after him. She yelled back at them to cover them. Arrows were flying in both directions and she ran as fast as she could on her leg. When she got to where Dagonet was she covered him as he broke the ice. She never liked the ice. She always had a fear that she would fall through and today that fear was coming true.

She felt the cold water like a thousand knives stabbing her. She had a hold of Dagonet who was still very much alive. He'd been shot twice but he would live from those wounds if someone got them out of the water soon. Galya tried to fight to get out of the water. Then she felt someone grab her and pull her out. She gripped tightly to Dag and helped them pull him out as well. As she was lying, frozen on the ice she could see Tristan, Gawain, and Galahad coming over to her. She wanted them to stay where they were. She wanted them to not worry about her. She was fine. She had done the right thing. She saved Dag's life. She made sure he lived to gain his freedom.

**Back At the Wall**

When they arrived back at the Wall the Bishop was there waiting for them. When he saw that they had brought back his beloved Alecto who at this point was backing away from him with a disgusted like on his face, the Bishop was standing there praising God literally trying to chase him down. Then he turned back to the Knights and Galya and smiled. Galya was being held up by Tristan while Dag was being taken to see a Healer. The Bishop looked them all over once and then was given a box with their papers in it, "Here are your papers with safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire. Here, take them," He said and then turned to Galya and handed her something, "I hereby free you. You are no longer my property and you can go wherever you choose too." He said turning on his heel and leaving.

He wasn't happy about freeing her but he had no way to keep her now. She was going to find some way to escape and go be with her family. So just to avoid the whole thing he just let her go.

Galya smiled. It was the brightest, happiest smile they had ever seen on her face. She didn't know what to do. She had never planned a life after being a slave. Now here she was free, almost engaged and well right now in a lot of pain, "Tristan, healer, now, please."

Tristan looked down at her and then picked her up and took her to see a healer. When he got her there the healer took her and Tristan was told to wait outside. He went outside and found Gawain Galahad, "I would like to talk to you both for a minute."

They both nodded, "Go on." Gawain said.

"I know I haven't known your sister that long but I feel connected to her. I love her. I want to be with her. I wanted to ask you for her hand." Tristan said looking from Gawain to Galahad.

They both blinked. Tristan, the scout, the lone wolf was asking to marry their sister. Gawain then asked Tristan, "Have you spoken to Galya about this?"

He just nodded. What else was he going to say, 'Oh yes I talked to her about it right after I almost made love to her savagely in the dirt.'

"We will speak to her about it before we give you our answer. Our sister has been through a lot and we will not say yes for her to anything she is not comfortable with." Galahad said.

Tristan nodded. He didn't want to see Galya do anything she did not want to do. He wanted her to be happy and she seemed to be very happy with him. He hoped that she would want to be with him.

Soon Galya was limping out of the healer's room. They all looked at her. She shook her head, "I'm fine. I just need a drink." She said, laughing at the looks that she was getting.

"Galya can we speak to you for a few minutes and then we'll go get that drink?" Gawain asked.

"I guess we can do that," she said, "We'll go to my room." She started to walk off and her brothers followed her.

When they got to her room she sat down on the bed and looked at her brothers, "What is this about?"

"Tristan. He asked for your hand not ten minutes ago. We were wondering what you thought about this?" Gawain said getting straight to the point.

Galya looked him right in the eye and whispered, "I love him. I know that sounds crazy but I do. I love him. I want to marry him. I want to give him children. I want to be his wife. He and I are the same. So yes, I want to marry him."

"Alright. That was all we needed to know. We'll go give him our blessing." Gawain said as he and Galahad walked out the door and waited for her.

She walked with them to the tavern and went over and sat by Tristan. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "They said yes."

For the first time in a very long time the Knights saw Tristan actually smile. Then Gawain and Galahad quieted everyone down to tell them the news, "My sister has agreed to marry Tristan. We give them our blessings. May they be happy."

Everyone was happy for them. Tristan pulled Galya into his lap and kissed her. Her body responded immediately and pushed him away. He knew that she would want him later. Unfortunately later was when things were going to be bad.

**Later**

Arthur was called to the Wall and behind him walked Guinevere. Galya scoffed. Guin was still straightening her dress as she walked up the Wall. But she was happy that Arthur had found comfort in someone even if he didn't know at the moment that he loved her. Galya was wrapped tightly in Tristan's arms; her brothers were looking over the Wall at the lights that spotted the land. The Saxons had arrived. Galya watched as Arthur looked out over the army. Then he turned to them, "Knights my journey with you must end here."

Galya held even more tightly to Tristan as he pulled her away from the scene back to his room. She looked up at him and saw the need for her in his eyes. She needed him too. She needed him to be with her to make everything alright. She needed to feel him. Right now they needed this and nothing was going to stop it.

Tristan grabbed Galya and held her close to him and he bent down and kissed her passionately. All the emotion he'd been feeling was filling that kiss. She returned the kiss wrapping her arms around him. Then they broke the kiss with a need to explore each other's bodies. Tristan started undoing the ties on her dress. He looked down at the skin that was exposed hungrily and shoved the dress off. He stared at her body. She was beautiful. Part of his mind though was angry at how scarred and battered her body had become under the service of the Bishop. He pushed it from his mind and started to kiss down her neck to her chest. He took one hand and gently massaging her breast as he took her other nipple into his mouth, sucking on it. Galya moaned. She had never experienced this much pleasure at the hand of a man before. Then he switched and gave the same attention to the other nipple. Her hands started pulling at his clothes trying to get them off. She wanted to feel his skin against hers. She wanted them to be one. Tristan pulled back and grinned as he helped her pull his shirt off. Galya's eyes scanned his chest. She looked over every scar. She then put her hand to his chest and ran her hand down it, tracing the scars. Then she leaned in and kissed down his chest. Tristan watched her kiss every scar. Tristan couldn't wait anymore. His desire overtook him and he carried Galya to the bed. He laid her down and quickly removed his pants. Galya's breathe hitched when she saw how big he was and she starred into his eyes. She was a little afraid. She knew her first time would hurt. People told her it would. But as soon as she saw the look in Tristan's eye she relaxed. He wasn't going to go fast and he wouldn't do anything until she was ready. He leaned down and kissed her running one of his hands up her thigh to her core. He gently pushed one finger into her. She broke the kiss and moaned. It was a moan of pleasure and pain. Her body was not used to this but she wanted Tristan to continue. He then made his way down her body. He looked up at her and then put his head between her legs and licked her folds. She bit her lip trying not to moan. He started to play with her clit and she arched her back and tangled one of her hands in his hair, "Tristan….I want more."

He looked up and smiled, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Yes, Tristan, I'm sure. Please." She begged.

He positioned himself between her legs and very slowly pushed into her. He knew when he had reached her barrier because her whole body had gone tense, "Baby, relax. It will hurt less."

Galya tried to relax and when she finally did he pushed the rest of the way in. Tears flowed from Galya's eyes and Tristan leaned down to kiss them away, "I won't move until you tell me too."

She nodded and Tristan moved slowly out of her and waited. Galya was beginning to wonder if there was really pleasure on the other side of this pain. But she trusted Tristan with her whole being. Tristan slowly entered her again and got the response he was looking for. Galya relaxed and let out a quiet moan. After many more slow thrusts Galya said, "Tristan, don't hold back."

That was all Tristan was all too happy to accommodate her request. Soon he was pounding into her and she met him at every thrust. She was sure her screams of pleasure could be heard around the whole Fort and she didn't care. The things Tristan was doing to her body were amazing.

She could feel the ripples of pleasure through her body. She lost all sense of control as she screamed out her climax. It sent Tristan over the edge and he shot his seed into her and collapsed, catching himself not to crush her. He gently pulled out and rolled over pulling her so her head was on his chest, "Did I hurt you too badly?"

"No. I'll be fine in the morning. You did nothing more then give me the greatest night of my life. You gave me life again. You made it alright for me to feel." She said listening to his heart beat.

"You have done the same for me, "he said looking down at her, "Get some sleep. We ride out in the morning."

She closed her eyes. She was the happiest she had ever been and nothing was going to change that. Tonight Tristan had made her whole. Soon he would complete her life. They would raise their children in the land of their ancestors and live out their days in peace. Or so she thought.


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey everyone. Sorry I have not updated in a really long time. I have been extremely busy and now things have died down and I can get back to writing. I have about half of the next chapter written and it is a bit of a doozy for our beloved couple. Hopefully I will have it up by Friday. Thanks for your patience.

~Bex


	7. The Twists and Turns of Fate

Chapter 5: The Twists and Turns of Fate

Author's Note: I still do not own King Arthur. I tried to own Tristan but apparently by United States law it is illegal.

Author's Note 2: Sorry that I took so long to update but I hit a nasty bout of writer's block and I had four papers and a major project due for Ancient Civ. I did it on Roman women and used the scenes with Marius' wife in my AV presentation.

Reviewers: Thank you so much for reading and for your feedback. I'm going to address some of your concerns. Yes the Bishop gave her, her freedom because I couldn't think of a way for him to be killed that wouldn't get Galya or Tristan killed as well. Yes, they got together. Gawain and Galahad will be having words with Tristan in this chapter. A fight might even ensue. As for the rest of it, read and find out.

Galya woke the next morning to Tristan watching her sleep. He had been up for about an hour but didn't want to wake her until he had too. Today they would be going to their homeland to start their lives together. They should have seemed happy about this but the thought of leaving Arthur here by himself left them feeling uneasy and they all had a guilty feeling. Galya swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Tristan could see her wince slightly. It was to be excepted after their night together. He heard Galya groan and then she turned back to him, "How far away are Gawain and Galahad's rooms?" She asked concerned.

"They're right across the hall. Why?" He asked unconcerned.

"I just hope you're ready for overprotective brother mode." She said searching through her things for a new dress to wear.

She could hear Tristan chuckle and she smiled. Tristan got out of bed and went over to her and held her close to him, "I can handle your brothers. I know whatever they say is just in protection of you. But last night was between you and me not between your brothers and us. What they have to say is of no consequence." Tristan said.

Galya leaned into him not wanting him to let her go. She wanted to melt into him. Then she remembered that some of her things were still in her room, "Tristan, I have to go pack my things. I'll see you in the stables."

He nodded in response and let her go. She walked over to the door and peeked out into the hallway, "Sounded like you had a fun night." A voice said from her left.

"So what if I did, Lancelot. I'm a grown woman. I can make my own decisions. I can lie with Tristan if I choose too." She said with all the confidence she could muster.

"Afraid of what Gawain and Galahad will think, are you?" He asked.

She shook her head and moved past him into her room and slammed the door in his face as he tried to continue to talk to her. He shook his head and headed towards the stables as he heard her very angrily packing her gear.

Galya was almost packed when there was a knock at the door, "Who is it?" She yelled.

"It's Vanora. I have a very cute little girl with me who has been asking for you sense she woke up this morning." She said.

Galya smiled and ran to the door throwing it open, "Niamh. I've been thinking about you. Come on in, both of you." She said ushering them into her room.

She looked up and saw Galahad and Gawain walk by. She nodded to them knowing that it was going to be a long day once she was alone and they could talk. She closed the door and turned to Vanora, "How are you?"

"It's going to be a long day," She said looking up at Galya, "I have to get the children packed and Bors is being of no help. And you, you were heard all over the fort last night." She laughed.

Galya blushed and went about helping Niamh pack her things. She was going home with Galya to be raised by her and Tristan. She smiled as Niamh danced around the room helping Galya gather her things. Then Vanora handed her a bag, "These are some things for Niamh. My girls are too big for them. I have to get back to my own children but I will see you shortly." Vanora said walking out the door.

Soon they were packed and headed towards the stables. When they arrived outside Galya could hear what sounded like a fight going on inside. Then Jols and Vanora walked out, "Get in there and stop them. The second Tristan walked in Galahad tried to jump him and now all three of them are fighting." Vanora said.

Galya told Niamh to stay with Vanora as she ran into the stable and saw three men fighting, "Stop this. Stop right this instant," she yelled, "Galahad, get off him."

He stopped to look up at her and Tristan took advantage and pinned him to the ground, "I didn't force your sister to do anything. Yes, I took her to my bed last night but she consented." Tristan said in a low voice that made even Galya shiver.

He then got up off of Galahad and walked over to Galya, "Talk to your brothers." He said walking away from her and going to tack his horse.

Galya glared at her brothers, "You seriously thought he forced me? I made the decision all on my own. I gave my virginity to the man who is going to be my husband. This was my decision. I made it of my own free will and you're going to have to accept that," she yelled not caring who heard her, "And that is the end of it."

She walked out to get Niamh and then went over to her horse muttering about how stupid her brothers could be sometimes. Galahad and Gawain just stood there shocked. They knew they had acted stupidly and they would have to apologize but right now wasn't the time. Galya seethed. She just couldn't believe them. Niamh could see that she was angry and ran over to hug her. Galya couldn't be mad when Niamh smiled up at her and then she looked over at Tristan who nodded to her and went back to work.

She sighed and took Niamh to get her things on the horse. She knew she couldn't worry about how stupid her brothers were being right now and put Niamh up on the horse and then mounted it herself. She urged the horse out of the stable and rode up beside Tristan. She remained quiet because she knew Tristan was angry about what her brothers had said to him. She knew he would never show it on the outside but she knew. His manner was different when he was angry. She waited for some sign that he wanted to talk and when none came she rode away towards her Bors and Dagonet which at this point were the only two people she wasn't angry with. She didn't want to talk she just wanted to be near people who didn't think that she was a whore or that she had dishonored her family.

"You alright, Galya?" Dagonet asked.

Galya looked over at him and nodded. He raised an eyebrow but did not push the subject. He could see that she did not want to talk about what was bothering her and by the way she was avoiding everyone else he knew what it was already. He smiled at her and then she fell to the back of the group to be alone.

**Later**

Galya looked down and saw that Niamh had fallen asleep and she stopped to put her in the wagon with Vanora's children. Then her horse started to pull her back towards the Wall. She could hear the drums in the distance and then she saw the Knights gathering up. She rode over. She looked into the faces of all the men present and she knew what was happening, "I'm coming with you."

Gawain opened his mouth to protest her decision but she glared at him and he stopped. He knew that she would go anyway. She nodded to him as if to thank him for not asking her not to go. She would fight for them and she would fight for herself now that she was free. She felt a new sense of honor now that she could choose for herself. It had been something that had been long denied to her. She could fight for a cause of her choosing now and she had unfinished business with the Saxons. They had tried to kill her in the forest and now she was going to return the favor.

The Knights and Galya gathered their weapons and put on their armor. They prepared for the battle ahead and then mounted their horses and rode off to meet whatever fate awaited them.

**The Battle**

The Knights and Galya rode up beside Arthur as he looked down the hill at the Saxon Army. Galya had already assumed her form as 'The Shadow." It had always made her feel stronger but right now she was actually afraid. She looked over at Tristan and knew at that moment that she may never see him again. They could both die today or one or the other could die. She was more afraid of that thought than the thought that there was an entire Saxon Army below them.

She turned back to hear what ever words of wisdom that Arthur was giving. She couldn't help but to think that this could possibly be her last act but at least she would die free. The smile returned to her face when that thought crossed her mind. She would die with honor and her ancestors would welcome her into the afterlife. Her confidence returned and she drew her sword. She nodded to her brothers and smiled over her shoulder at Tristan. No matter what happened she was going to remember that she was a strong woman and that she was worth something.

She looked down the hill and saw Saxons coming through the gate. Then they all rode down the hill to meet them. Galya saw that the smoke hung in the air and made them like ghosts. They rode through the line of Saxons, confusing them. They made them fire on themselves and in all the chaos they were killing themselves. The thought made Galya smile but she wanted to kill them as well. She swung her sword and took one down and then another. Then they did the same thing again. Galya screamed out her battle cry and swung her sword again this time taking three with it. When all was said and done they kept one alive to tell the Army what they had done to them.

Then the battle really began. Galya was ready. She would be by Tristan's side the entire battle. But then she remembered that her brothers might need her too. She resolved to be where ever she was needed. Then the Woads set fires and divided the Army. They all rode into battle. Galya saw that she was separated from both her brothers and Tristan but she couldn't think about that for long because a Saxon advanced on her. She took her fighting stance and readied herself to face the Saxon. She swung her sword at him and hit him just above the shoulder. She swung again and got him on the leg. When he fell to his knees she killed him. She moved on and took on more of them. When she finally looked around her she saw that there were at least 12 of them dead in a circle around her. Then she looked over and saw that Gawain needed her help and she fought her way over to him. When he was shot she took the Saxon out behind him and ran over to him. He waved her off and she nodded and then saw Tristan.

He was looking to take on the Saxon leader, Cedric. She was worried and started over to him. She saw him fight his way over and then stand right in front of his intended target. Galya knew that Tristan was no match for the Saxon and she also knew that she had to get to him quickly. Together they could both kill him. She tried very hard to get over to him but she was stopped by a wall of Saxons blocking her. She stood her ground. She swung her sword taking on one at a time. She advanced a little and then was pushed back. She could see Tristan fall to the ground and then get back up and she pushed harder. She was pushed to the ground by one of the Saxons and she killed him as he descended on her. She looked over and saw Tristan on his knees and she yelled out. Then she saw something happen. The Saxon leader fell to the ground and behind him stood Arthur and Galahad. She pushed up and tried to fight more of the Saxons before getting cut across the back. She turned around to fight her attacker and was slashed across her chest.

Gawain saw that his sister was in danger and ran over to fight off the Saxons that were around her. She fought again for a few more moments but then everything went dark and she collapsed on the ground.


	8. Second Chance

Chapter 6: Second Chance

Author's Note: I do not own King Arthur. If I did I could find a way to go to Rome this summer without becoming broke. Also, now that all my really busy days are behind me I intend to update the story more often. This is written from the point of view of Gawain and Galahad.

Gawain ran over to where Galya had fallen and looked for signs of life. He saw that she was breathing and picked her up and carried her to the healers. He looked over and saw that Galahad and Dagonet were getting Tristan to the healers as well. He sighed in relief when he saw that Tristan was moving a little and was alive. Now Galya had to pull through because the gods she trusted in so much had given them a second chance. He laid her down on one of the beds and Dagonet put Tristan in the bed next to her. They were both in really bad shape and they all feared the worst. When the healers came in they pushed all of them out and began to work on healing the wounds of the two people lying in front of them.

Hours later they were told that fever had taken hold of Galya and Tristan was doing alright. Gawain, Galahad, and the rest of the Knights walked in to be with them. Gawain and Galahad took one look at their sister and remembered that there was still so much that needed to be said. Galahad knelt beside his sister and held her hand, "Galya, I can't let you go without knowing that I'm sorry about this morning. I was trying to protect you but that did not give me the right to but in like that. But right now that doesn't matter. Right now you need to fight and come back to us because I don't know what I would do without you big sis. You raised me. You took care of me. You nursed me when I was sick. I thought I would never see you again and then you came back into my life. So you can't leave now. We have so much to catch up on and you need to live so you can make Tristan part of this family."

Gawain came over and put his hand on his little brother's shoulder and stared down at his sister, "Galya you come back to us. You can't leave now. There is so much yet to come for us now that we have been reunited. We get to see you married and have children. We get to see you happy which you deserve so much because you gave up everything for us."

They stood watching over her for what seemed like days but it was only hours. Later Vanora came in and tried to get them to eat. She told them that Galya would have their heads if they didn't. They laughed knowing that it was true and took the food from Vanora, thanked her and began to eat. That night they slept by their sister's side.

**One Week Later**

Galya's fever had broken but she had yet to wake up. Tristan woke up three days ago and was already up asking for something to do. He couldn't be in the room with Galya. He would never show it but the thought that it was his fault that she was in this state was nagging at him. She was after all trying to save him when all of this happened. As much as he loved her right now he needed to go out and be useful. When she woke up he would talk to her.

Gawain and Galahad took turns watching over Galya as she lay unconscious. They worried that even with her fever broken that she may never wake. Every time they saw her eyes move from behind her lids they hoped that she would open her eyes. Another part of them was wondering what she was seeing.

**Two Weeks Later**

Tristan had been sent on patrol and Gawain went with him. So Galahad sat with Galya. She had woken up once but only for a few minutes and she was babbling incoherently. He prayed that she would wake up again and all this would be behind them but her injuries were taking her further from them. He looked down and sighed again. She still looked so fragile. He remembered that she was always the one that was strong and took care of them. It didn't seem fair that their roles were reversed because Galahad didn't know what to do.

Later that night Tristan and Gawain came back from patrol and walked into the room. Tristan looked down at Galya and then over at Galahad, "Can you give me so time alone with her?"

Galahad looked up in shock, "Yeah sure." He said getting up and walking out of the room.

Tristan sat by the side of the bed and waited for Galahad to exit the room before taking Galya's hand, "Galya, you need to come back to us. I think I'm actually going mad without you here. You need to open your eyes and look at me. Come on. OPEN YOUR EYES," He yelled getting all the frustration out with it, "I'm sorry, my love. I just want you here and not in whatever land you've been seeing in your mind. Come back here with me."

**Three Weeks Later**

Galya's eyes fluttered. Then they did it again and then at last she opened them. When she did though she found that she was alone. No one was with her. She knew that she had heard their voices. She knew she had. She tried calling out into the darkness. Her cry came out low, it cracked and she winced, it hurt. She wondered how long she had been gone for and then wondered if everyone had given up on her. She very slowly sat up in bed and waited for the dizzy feeling to go away before swinging her legs over the side and standing up.

She very slowly made her way to the door and felt like she had walked miles. She steadied herself against the door and opened it. When she looked out into the hall she saw Dagonet and Gawain sleeping outside the door. She wondered why they weren't in the room with her but let the thought go. She knelt beside Gawain and tried to wake him up, "Gawain, wake up please. Please."

Gawain woke with a start and grabbed the hand that was on his shoulder. When he looked up and saw it was Galya he smiled, "You're awake," He said, "but you shouldn't be out of bed."

Galya shrugged, "No one was in the room when I woke up. I thought for a second you had all left me for dead in there," she said looking down at Gawain, "but then I remembered I heard your voices. I heard you."

Gawain looked at her shocked and then proceeded to get up, "You need to get back in bed," He said trying to guide her back into the room, "Now. I'll go get Galahad and Tristan."

Galya nodded and with help got back into bed and watched Gawain leave to get her brother and her betrothed. Then fear struck her. What if Tristan thought her weak because it took her so long to recover? What if he didn't want to marry her anymore because of it? But she had heard him say that he was going mad without her with him. He did love her. She shouldn't have the fear that he would leave her but she did and it got stronger as she heard footsteps approach her door.

She lay back on the pillow and listened to the door open. She looked at the three men standing before her and all of her fear disappeared. She was happy to see all of them. She was now upset with herself for not getting back sooner but where she was, was home. Everyone was there. Gareth welcomed her to the house of her ancestors. She was so happy to see him. He was handsome and had grown up to look just like their father. Then she saw her father and her mother. They welcomed her with open arms. As she was welcomed by the rest of her family she remembered that she still had things to do in life and fought to get back.

She looked at Tristan and smiled as he moved to be by her side. He took her in his arms and held her close. No words needed to be said. He just held her. Then Galahad moved to sit by the bed, "Where did you go that took you away for so long?"

She looked over at Galahad and smiled, "I was with Gareth, Mama, Papa, and our whole family. They were so welcoming and I missed them so much that I wanted to stay there with them but then I remembered that I had people that loved me here and that they would wait for me there. They would be there for me when it was my time to go to our ancestors." She said curling up more into Tristan's arms.

"You saw Gareth?" Gawain asked.

"I did. He looks so much like Papa. He told me not to hold onto him. He said that I should say goodbye and move on and that he would be there when it was time for me to pass from this world."

They all looked at her in wonder. So they really did pass into another world when they died. She had seen it and was telling them about it. They couldn't deny it anymore.

"Did Papa say anything to you?" Galahad asked.

Galya nodded, "He's proud of the both of you. He told me that you have brought honor to our family." She said smiling.

This made Gawain and Galahad very proud of themselves. They had done well in the eyes of their ancestors and would be welcomed when they died.

Then she turned to Tristan, "I want to marry you as soon as I can get out of this bed. I don't want to waste any more time. I don't want to be without you again."

He just kissed the top of her head as his answer and gave a look to Gawain and Galahad that told them that he would like a minute alone with Galya. When they left he pulled her closer, "I never want to experience that again. I thought that you would never come back to me. I was ready to leave you for dead. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Of course I'll forgive you. You don't worry about that." She said rubbing her fingers against his arm.

"I'll marry you as soon as we can."


End file.
